Strange Attraction
by bangag pa
Summary: It was just another day at the bus stop until a certain amber eyed boy caught my attention and never left my mind until I finally meet him again. One-shot


**STRANGE ATTRACTION**

Summary: It was just another day at the bus stop until a certain amber eyed boy caught my attention and never left my mind until I finally meet him again. One-shot

* * *

Sakura's POV

It was just another typical school day, same indescribable atmosphere that emits nothing but disappointment and apathy, same scruffy setting that brings the sense of oppression and depression , same insensible crowd around that never stop moving from their daily routines and observe the scenery within and around them.

Wandering the streets to the bus station, I hopelessly attempt to recall the list of things I have to accomplish for the day. Too preoccupied, a sudden ache from the side emerged. I accidentally bumped into a tall guy. So engrossed with my thoughts I never looked up and just mumbled "I'm sorry," and proceed at the end of the bus line to the central district.

After a few minutes, it was finally my turn to get on the bus. I grabbed an aisle seat next to an elderly woman at her sixties. The bus ride was one of those regular ones, peaceful and dreary. The busy streets to the central district hang us from our morning schedules. Everyone in the bus was wearing a dark aura, irritated and pissed from the morning traffic jam. That was until I heard laughter from the seat behind us on the other side of the bus.

Two boys and a girl were enjoying each other's company. Never in my life have I thought that I would be staring at a stranger. I studied carefully his features, adoring everything about him. His lean yet muscular body, the strong jaw lines and his tan complexion made my eyes sparkle in adoration. His messy chocolate hair that added to his delectable charm, his fine red lips, perfect nose and those amber eyes that could melt anybody he gaze upon. I just can't get enough of him.

'You need to stop. Sakura will you wake up,' I scolded myself. I need to stop; I need to control myself before I start drooling. I tore away my gaze from him and violently shook my head trying desperately to get rid of his image that is now imprinted deeply in my sub-consciousness.

Questions popped from my head… 'Why am I acting so strangely, it's not even the first time I've seen a hot guy? What is this I'm feeling that I just can't explain? Why is he so perfect? I wonder how old he is. Does he have a girlfriend or a wife? Wait!!! What??' I smacked my forehead so hard that I yelp in pain. My elderly seatmate looked at me confusedly like I'm an insane person. Well, maybe I am now.

More laughter erupted from their direction. Containing myself I tried to think of some kind of distraction from them. But they're laughter and conversation could not help me from getting interested and draw me to unintentionally eavesdropping. I leaned at my seat to pick up what they're discussion is about.

"Hey, so you mean to say Tomoyo was the one to propose? What kind of a man are you then, Eriol? Letting her take charge and be the man in your relationship, tsk tsk tsk."

Dropping all of my self-constructed restraints, my eyes wandered again at their direction, taking in all of him. His voice was husky and deep, continuously teasing his friends; his eyes glimmering of mirth and his lips forming a charming smile as he talked with his friends.

'Arrgghhh' I groaned inwardly, tearing away from them. 'How can I be so infatuated with a stranger? I can't seem to control myself. I hate this, don't even know his name.' I heavily sigh as I slumped lazily at my seat pondering at my reactions from him. Too absorbed with my debate within, I didn't notice the bus stopped until an endearing scent passed. I looked up and so him getting off the bus.

My jaw instantly dropped as I take in the scent he just left behind. I was so shocked that I didn't even notice where he got off and almost missed my stop. 'Burberry is a major turn on.'

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tapping my shoe rapidly at the cement, irritated from waiting; I grimly thought of ways to torture my dear cousin for making me edgy this early in the morning. 'Where's that stupid girl?' I sourly glare at my watch trying dreadfully to keep time stand still. My head hang low from disappointment.

A shadow then caught my eye as I heard a huffing girl, "Sakura I'm terribly sorry, I…" cutting her off from her unwanted explanation, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the practically occupied bus.

We scanned the whole bus thanking God that there are two seats left in the front. Dragging my annoying cousin, we proceeded to the unoccupied seats. Still irritated from her tardiness, I ignore her antics and stare at the scene outside, until she nudged me hard that I almost slip off my seat.

As I regained my composure, I gave her the deadliest glare I could muster. She then winced at my reaction and immediately stops blabbering and minds her own business. After a few minutes of silence, I suddenly felt a heavy burden on my left shoulder. Anticipating the cause of it, I glance over and saw my cousin's head, snoring in her sleep. Shaking my head in utter disbelief, I sighed, 'Chiharu.'

Free from all constraints I have put around me from my cousins' idiotic behavior, I relaxed at my seat and begin to notice the stillness of the atmosphere in the bus and the types of people I'm sharing it with. I flick through the cool, calm and collected passengers of the bus. Some are taking a nap like my cousin who is still enjoying my shoulder as her comfy pillow. Others are reading newspapers, books, magazines, comics and other reading materials. A few are appreciating the scenery outside while some are smiling and observing things similar to what I was doing.

'Wait! What?' I bring back my gaze towards a guy I thought was doing the same thing and I caught him smiling at me. 'Smile? Did he just smile at me? Hold on, isn't he the guy from the bus ride yesterday? Oh my…' I looked at my left and right to see if he smiled at me or to another person nearby. Everyone in the bus is still minding their own business except me! 'Me! Me? Why me? Oh God! Did he notice me eavesdropping yesterday? Shit!'

I felt warmth creeping up to my cheeks, hands starting to sweat furiously, my insides welling up with unknown excitement and my heart flutters as if there's no tomorrow. I bow my head in embarrassment not daring to look up at his direction again. But as I felt eyes boring through my soul, I tried to muster all my courage and attempted to look up and discover my peculiar observer.

Shaky from the tension it brought, I slowly tilted my head upwards to peek through my hair that fall upon my face when I bowed down. My eyes widened as I recognized those amber eyes still staring, his melting gaze at me and giving me the most mesmerizing smile I ever received in my entire life. 'Exaggerating? I most certainly not, I couldn't even fathom what I'm feeling right now.'

My pounding heart beats so fast I could have sworn it would have fallen to the ground if I haven't placed my hand on it to calm it down. I begun to shiver slightly as I felt an indescribable shockwave within me and had goose bumps all over me. My vision begun to blur as I could only focus on his face and everything around him is just a hazy picture.

The bus suddenly made a stop, he then stood up, wave his hand and got off the bus. I slumped at my seat from relief and exhaustion for the control of my sanity. 'How could just a smile got me so affected? So anxious yet excited at the same time? And I don't even know him?'

So caught up with my thoughts, I didn't notice my cousin arouse from her little nap. Chiharu gently nudge me this time, signaling me that we have arrived at our stop. This is the second time I almost missed my stop, the second time I almost lost my sanity, the second time I encountered him, the same charming stranger for two consecutive days.

* * *

I welcome the day with a smile that could crack up any depressed person. Yup, my smile these days have been a, what Chiharu called 'manic smile.' I just can't contain myself lately, I think I'm going to loose my mind sooner or later. Springing into action to get ready for school as fast as I can, I dash to the bathroom for a quick bath, to my room to change and to the kitchen to eat my breakfast and to bid farewell to my father and brother. 'I just can't wait to see him again.'

Giddy and bouncy at the same time, I waited for my cousin, Chiharu to arrive at the terminal as I scan through the crowd for him. But as Chiharu arrived to the moment we got to our seats and to the time we got off our stop, the charming stranger's presence could not be found.

Trying to ponder the predicament at hand, I questioned myself on what could have happened… It's the exact time, exact place, but still no sign of him. 'When will I see him again? Is this right? Is this normal? Why can't I stop thinking of him? Am I still sane or am I in a journey to obsession? Shit, I think I'm already there.'

Days passed but still no sign of him, ever since that little fiasco happened I never saw him again. Frustration and depression reigned over my body. I couldn't decipher as to what, why and how I'm going to get through this. I don't even know why I'm this affected by a mere stranger. 'Why can't I seem to get him off my mind?'

Almost everyday I waited, anticipated, let down, got delusional, frustrated and depressed. But still no sign of him, even his shadow were never cast down on that same ground. I smacked my head on the wall, trying desperately to wake up from this obsessive sensation wrapped around me that I couldn't breathe freely anymore.

I groaned, and heavily sighed, 'I think I officially lost my mind.'

* * *

It was just one of those unfortunate days of bad weather. I looked up the gloomy sky, threatening to spill its excessive contents on me. 'Why on earth out of all these days, did I now forget to bring an umbrella or even a jacket?' I inwardly groaned. 'And just when Chiharu is out of town.' It's too late to turn back home and grabbed one. I'm way behind my schedule and I can't afford to be late today. So, I silently prayed for a change of weather.

My head began to throb as I felt warmth in my body. I shiver to the gentle breeze that passed and almost collapsed from it. 'I think I'm going to be sick.' I touched my forehead and felt the fever coming down on me.

'Talk about bad timing.' I staggered to the terminal, as the long line awaits me. An announcement posted in front of the terminal caught my eye. There was a shortage of buses today due to some technical difficulties. So that's the cause of the line to be so long that some of us are standing outside the waiting shed. 'Oh no, I'm going to be late. This can't be happening.'

I heavily sighed, and attempted to think positive, "What's the worse that could happen?"

As I reassure myself everything would be alright, a big droplet of water drop on my forehead. 'Ok hold that thought. Me and my stupid big mouth,' I silently grumbled.

I looked up the sky and as expected the traitorous clouds spill its unwanted contents. I tried to curse life and its affiliates, how could someone be this ill-fated. Groaning from frustration, I bow my head and pondered silently on what to do. 'I can't leave the line because I can't be late for school and there isn't a single tree in sight to take cover with.'

I continue to argue with myself, as I felt the dizziness from the throbbing ache in my head. The world swirls around me gracefully like a twirling professional ballerina. I closed my eyes surrendering from it, fully aware of my condition and waited for the impact of the cement. But it never came. Realization arouse me, the rain had also suddenly stopped its assaults. I slowly open my eyes and was taken back with a pair of worried amber eyes. He was holding me trying to support my weight and an umbrella shielding us from the cruel weather.

"Are you okay?" the kind stranger asked. His husky and deep voice, his worried amber eyes, his warm and caring personality, his gentle hold of me shock my very soul. Seeing him again this close, I lost my voice and my sanity again. I even forgot the throbbing pain and fever that I had earlier. I just couldn't believe who stood before me.

* * *

Normal POV

There were no words she could muster to say as thoughts of him, bring back all the memories of the past days of depression. The stranger she thought she'll never laid her eyes on again, the boy who haunted her every waking moments and dreams, the boy who she can't get rid off her mind, the boy she longs to see for quite a long time, the boy she grew fond of and develop feelings for, the boy who took all her sanity away, the same kind stranger holding her now… 'It's him.'

A weak smile crept up her face as she whispers to his ear, "Thank you." He smiled at her, relief written on his face as he help her get up and hailed a taxi to take her to the nearest hospital. Sakura bashfully decline his offer but his perseverance wavered her defenses and go along with his plea.

Sakura coolly got inside the taxi trying so hard to mask all her anxieties and to just relaxed and appreciate the sudden turn of events. She sighed as she quietly watched her savior. 'This day isn't as bad as I thought.'

* * *

A/N: This is the latest version of this one-shot... I'm rewriting all of my fics here... The next fic related to this or its sequel in SYAORAN'S POV is titled A MESMERIZING ENIGMA... Tnx for reading

bangag_pa January 23, 2009

* * *

**_July 19, 2009 revised_**


End file.
